


Bewitched

by Cames4eva



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: A shock, Blow Jobs, I know, Incest, M/M, POV Switches, There's some plot :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cames4eva/pseuds/Cames4eva
Summary: As kids they told us stories of how Silvers were created, The story of a young witch who was loved and betrayed by a prince. According to the stories every 4 generations, a witch and a prince are born. They will fall in love and she will be betrayed, left for another woman. This cycle will repeat until the prince chooses the witch.But those are just stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Cal brushed his hands through his hair. The bottomless pit of anxiety and guilt pooled in him like it did every time he saw Maven recently. What they had done was wrong, Cal knew that Maven was his brother. Kissing him the way he did, with such passion. That was wrong, gross, illegal. The feelings Cal had for Maven, they were awful, he was taking advantage of his younger brother. 

But here he was, yet again. In Cal's room set up the chess table like any other day. Like they hadn't made out like lovers just the day before. Like they were only brothers, playing chess, like brothers… brothers. 

“Cal?” Maven's eyes looked at him innocently, he gestured to the seat on the other side of the table, “Do you want to play?” Cal sat in the chair and let Maven make the first move. Maven picked up the pawn up with his thumb and index finger. The pale white of Maven's skin touching the frosted glass of the chess piece. 

Cal analyzed his brother's move, he moved the pawn from in front of the rook. The pawn part was the only legal move he could play, but why the rook. As he searched for future moves, trying to predict his brother, Maven was silent. Cal didn't even hear him breathe. 

“So, crazy day, huh?” Maven's ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “I mean, a red girl who can control lightning. Don't know how they plan to cover that up.” Cal chuckled. Neither of them made a move to continue the chess match. Maven chewed gently at the skin on his thumb. He fluttered his dark eyelashes and bit his lip. Cal sucked in a breath, he had to calm down, Maven hadn't indicated he wanted anything from him, and Cal wouldn't pressure him into anything. 

But on all the colors of the high houses, why did his brother have to be so gorgeous?

“Knowing them they'll come up with some elaborate plan.” Cal leaned forward knocking over a couple pawns. They rolled and made a loud click sound when the thick glass crashed with the hardwood flooring.

“I hope I don't get dragged into it,” Maven admits quietly, “I'm sick of playing pawn to please Mother and Father.” Cal’s heartbroken for Maven, he was always getting dragged into things he didn’t want to do. Cal instinctively cups Maven's face in his hands. His soft skin cold against Cal's hands. He had to lean forward to reach Maven, more pieces fell to the ground. The queen on Maven's side tumbled along with Cal's king. 

“I'll keep you safe,” Maven's eye's lit up, “I promise.” Cal moved forward slowly. Knowing how bad this is, if Elara finds out, no, when Elara finds out, and she will, they would both be dead or exiled. Elara is most certainly the kind of person that would banish her own son. 

Maven caught on pretty quickly, practically launching himself across the table to kiss Cal. They caught at each other's lips, bruising lips and caressing tongues. Maven continued to push closer, grabbing at Cal’s arms. Feeling muscles thick and bulging. Pieces continued to clatter to the ground, clicking on hardwood floors. Maven had both knees on the table, pressing deep into the kiss. The silk of his dark black blazer gently brushing Cal's cheeks. 

Maven was always covered, rarely letting his skin show. It was a gift sent from the high houses during Cal's years of puberty. Cal and Maven weren't far apart in age meaning they matured at the same time too. This means Cal was there when Maven started gaining his most attractive features. Training was the worst, Maven in that tight training outfit panting from the exercise, hair spiked and dripping with silver blood, some his own, some others. 

Cal moved Maven onto his lap. Maven was lighter than usual. The two boys moved in unison, lips together, hair pulling, gasps, loving, passionate, and hungry. Starving for the taste of one another's tongue.

Cal tensed all his muscles begging his body not to react to the feel of Maven. His body didn't listen to a thing he said. Blood rushed down to his cock. Now he just pleaded Maven didn't notice. 

“Oh!” Maven pulled away shocked. Cal wanted to scream, nothing was going his way, “C-Cal?”

“Maven I am so sorry,” Cal spoke in a frenzied panic. Willing his erection to go away. “I'll get it down I promise.”

“No,” Maven whispered, he scooted farther on to Call lap, Cal gasped. Maven was hard and pressing against Cal's own erection. “Take care of me?”

Taking care of Maven would be telling him to go back to his room and that this was never happening again. Cal didn't do that; instead, he rocked his hips.

Maven gasped “Thank you, thank you,” He took over rocking his body back and forth. He gasped and cried out before throwing his lips back on Cal's. 

“Cal,” Maven broke away from the kiss, Cal kissed down Maven's neck licking trying to find a good spot, “You can't leave a mark, Mother would ask about it,” Cal just nodded licking a stripe up his neck. It felt nice, touching Maven. 

Cal rubbed his hands around Maven's body, feeling everything. He rubbed his thumbs against his nipples, he dragged his palm against his flat stomach. When his hands reached down to undo his pants Maven grabbed them, stopping Cal from touching Maven. 

“Not yet,” Yet implied there would be more, Cal knew this couldn't be more, he obliged, however. 

“Whatever you want,” Maven nods quietly. 

“Kiss me?” He whispered Cal lurched forward to meet his lips. Maven's lips were soft and warm, his tongue like velvet. Maven's tongue was practiced and skilled. Jealousy erupted in Cal's stomach, he had never kissed anyone before, never touched anyone, so he was terrible at this, Maven was fantastic at this. He guided Cal through it all. Why was he so good at this? Who has he been kissing like this? The questions ripped through him. 

Did Maven have flings? Did they mean anything?

Does this mean anything?

Maven whines lightly. His hips still grinding against Cal's. 

“I have to…” Maven whines, Cal shushes him. 

“I know, I got you.” Cal soothed Maven, Maven whines and then pushes away. Stumbling off his lap. 

“I have to go,” He rushes to the door, “I want to stay but I can't.”

And with those words Maven rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Maven was prepared for the worst when they called him to the throne room. The red girl would be dealt with. More than likely in a bloody way, he felt a bit sorry for her, from what he heard it was only her first day on the job. 

“This girl has some bad luck,” Maven poked Cal’s side with his elbow. Cal didn’t really seem to be in a playful mood today though. Maven wondered if it was because he had left him beyond hard and panting last night. 

“Yeah, guess she does.” The hard stomps of the sentinels bounced around the walls. Maven spun on his heels, 

“Stay.” He ordered pulling Cal in a servant passage. 

“Maven?” This was risky as hell, no matter how dedicated to the royal family the sentinels were they would still talk if they caught Maven and Cal in a damning position. Still, when out of sight Maven pressed his lips to Cal’s. A soft, comforting kiss. 

“Tell me about Mare Barrow.” A few words that meant nothing to Maven, he cared not for the red girl’s life story, but he cared about what was going on inside Cal’s head. 

“I met her at the red bar we go to sometimes.” Cal inched back into the hallway; apparently, privacy wasn’t needed for this talk. “She tried to pickpocket me.” 

“Wait, she tried to steal from you, and your first instinct was, ‘Hey! I have an idea, let’s give her a job.’ What kind of sense does that make?” Maven scrunched up his face, he hated when people tried anything with Cal there, and they did, often. Their clothes were never ragged enough to truly fit in at the bar. People were often scraping for money though, getting too close to Cal, grabbing at his coin pouch clumsily. 

“I talked to her before I even thought of giving her a job, Mavey, she needed help. Her dad is paralyzed from the war, her brothers are all conscripted, she didn’t have any available jobs and her sister, the only one with a job, got her hand broken.” 

“Broken hands can heal, even naturally. Why would that keep her from working?” Cal sighed beside him, shaking his head. They were at the throne room. He signaled for the door to stay closed, turning to look at Maven.

“She embroidered under the work of a silver here.” Maven nodded making an, Ah, sound. 

“That would do it.” Cal turned, and the door opened, they walked in. 

“Glad you could join us,” Cal flushed white at his Father’s words. Maven was thankful for the fact that Elara was never in Cal’s mind because there was no doubt to Maven that he was thinking about the kiss. 

Maven had trained his mind to feel when Elara entered it. He knew when not to think of things, he knew how to block memories. Rebellions that others would see small but he knew how great of a betrayal it was to his mother. Keeping her out of things, things that should have been private was frowned upon.

Soon after they took their spots, Cal beside his Father and Maven beside his Mother, Mare Barrow entered.

Maven wasn’t really listening to his parents ramble about what to do with her. He was focusing on her, the way she moved, how she let her eyes slip towards Cal, pleading for a miracle. Maven was glad mother was too busy in the red’s head to care about what Maven was thinking because he could feel his blood boil with jealousy every time she looked at Cal, and it grew hotter in his stomach when he shot looks back. 

Despite being a natural fire in human form, Maven was ice cold and rarely warmed his body except when he was alone with Cal. He was glad to know no one could gauge his jealousy and anger. Well, no one but Cal who shot worried glances at Maven. And somehow Maven knew this wouldn’t end in his favor. 

Maven only snaps back into attention when Cal called out. 

“Father!” Maven immediately grabs at Cal’s arm, holding at him, Cal burned hot under his hands, and it was beyond lovely. Cal calmed down too quickly though, and Maven let go, they both stepped back in line. 

The king continued to ramble, showing no sign that he heard Cal at all. Maven didn’t really care that she would be joining the court, it mattered not that she would have to pretend to be silver. In fact, nothing anyone said was of interest until the word, princess. 

A princess needs a prince and Mare seemed to realize that, flicking her eyes towards Cal. Maven almost scoffed, like anyone would let a red stand beside their king. 

Sensibly Maven should have seen it coming, a princess needs a prince and Cal will marry Lady Evangeline, that only left Maven, unless they were hiding some long lost brother, which was unlikely. Maven is a smart kid, but apparently not smart enough to keep his mouth shut when his Father announced the red will be marrying him. 

“Wha-? I-? huh?” Maven couldn’t even form proper syllables. Cal laid a hand on his arm, comfort, and warmth and it would have calmed Maven, had he not been in a dark abyss of confusion and anger, had he lost all right to his own life? “I don’t understand” He shrugged away from Cal, “She--- Why?” Mare made a drastic gesture towards him, nodding his head. 

“Quiet,” Mother’s voice echoed through the room and thankfully not his head, “You will obey.” Maven only glared for a second before he felt her claws in his head. He backed down in a frantic moment. Cal attempts to help, Maven pulled away. Don’t touch him with Mother in your head. 

Maven slipped away from reality when Elara removed herself from the darkness that is his mind. He wanted to be alone with Cal, happy, pressed together, and sharing soft kisses. 

Mare seemed to love taking Maven from happy thoughts, and she addressed him again, asking for his name. He flushed, “My name is Maven,” He shifted his feet, face hot, “And I still don’t understand.” 

Cal talked soft, and logically, his words meant nothing, the apologetic undertone meant everything. Maven then understood, Cal knew what they were signing him up for before even he did. ‘Cal didn’t tell me, hell Cal was probably in on the decision making!’ His thoughts burned so hard it hurt

“What better honor could we give you?” Mare’s eyes pleaded when Cal talked, Cal only shook his head. He would provide no help. 

‘Serves her right.’


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was set up, if Cal was up for it, they would do it tonight. 

Tonight, the same night they pledged themselves to women they felt no love for. Tonight. 

Cal wasn’t surprised that Maven was in Cal’s room instead of his own. He was however shocked at how disheveled he looked. His hair was messy from running his fingers through it, his shirt and belt were on the floor, and his pants were unbuttoned. 

“Took you a long time to walk her.” Maven says bitterly, “Started to think you were going to leave me hanging.” 

“You were pretty close to Mare today,” Cal moved forward, warm hands digging into Maven’s hips. “Always whispering to her, holding her hand, I thought I had competition for a second.”

“You left me with that snake of a fiance,” Maven wrapped his arms around Cal’s neck, “You knew they were going to marry me off to her didn’t you?” Cal didn’t answer, but his silence screamed guilty, “Did you help make the decision?”

“Yes,” Cal’s hands pull Maven against his harder, no room between them, their lips were touching but it wasn’t a kiss, it was something more intimate. “I was against it though.” 

Maven pressed a kiss to his lip, “Why were you so against it?” He goaded, trying to get Cal to crack this soft and slow-moving dance of his, get to the good stuff. 

“It felt controlling,” Cal softly held Maven, “I didn’t want to control you, I would never do that to you.”

“Even if you had the power to?” The question came out more eager and begging than intended. Maven didn’t like being controlled, and Cal didn’t like to control people, they fit well. 

“The day I use my power to control you, Mavey is the day a piece of me dies.” 

Maven couldn’t take any more questions, he kissed Cal like a starving man. “Need you, tonight, wanna do more than just kissing.” His hands peel off Cal’s shirt, the room felt hotter, Maven smirked. 

“Mavey,” Cal whispered in a breathy voice and bucked against Maven. Maven smiled knowing how much Cal wanted him. Maven unbuckled Cal’s belt sliding it out of the belt loops and threw it aside, going straight for the buttons of his pants. Undoing them slowly Maven bit his lip.

“Cal, you want this, right?” An uncertain and anxious tone shifting through his voice.

“Of course I do,” Cal smoothed a hand over Maven’s hair. He ruffled it gently, and Maven smiled bright, “Do you want this too?” 

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Cal pulled him back in for a kiss, it was harsh, teeth grazing against lips and tongues. 

Maven’s hands pushed at Cal’s pants, trying to get them off, Cal copied the movements on Maven. When they were both naked Maven pulled Cal on the bed, with Maven under him Cal pressed kisses all over him. 

His lips touched his forehead, a warm feeling spread through Maven. He had felt this before though he couldn’t put his finger on where or when, but he felt lost in it.

Cal’s kisses traveled down his face, one on the spot between the eyebrows, one on the tip of his nose, finally he reached his lips. Cal stuck his tongue into his mouth, feeling and tasting around. Maven tasted sweetly of dark chocolate and Zinfandel wine. The taste of the wine was light enough that it suggested it had been tasted but not gulped, Maven hardly drank but even when he did it was a polite enough amount that he never fell into the hands of a drunken haze. Cal eventually pulled away, going back to short kisses.

He kissed his chin, down his jaw, he happily kissed his neck, His chest, his abdomen. Maven’s toes curled in anticipation. 

The feeling intensified, Maven smiled down at Cal, his eyes lighting up. He loved Cal, with all his being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tells Mare how SIlvers came to be.
> 
> In Mare's Pov

I entered the room cautiously, after being unaware of Lady Blonos I wasn’t taking any chances with this guy.

I was mentally exhausted from the torture Blonos but me through, and she only tried to get me to stand up straight, I could only imagine what he might have in store for me.

His name was Julian, and he ended up being a teacher unlike one I’ve ever had before. He did not teach me from a book nor did he try to cram knowledge into my head. He told me about what it is I would like to know like how silvers came to exist. 

“Her name was May, she was the prettiest girls in all of the land.” Julian read from his dusty book, it was a faded pink with a large white dot in the middle of it. I rolled my eyes, of course, she was the prettiest girl, how else would a fairy tale go? “May was a witch,”

“What’s a witch?” I asked he looked up from the cursive writing and smiled at me. 

“Witches are women who are capable of magic, like silver abilities. If it becomes public that you have red blood, then they would refer to you as a witch. Because you shouldn’t have silver abilities.” He spoke calmly.

“But that’s what I am, right? A witch?” It felt better, understanding how I came to be. Julian shrugged. 

“Depends,” He put the book aside, “Do you fit the qualifications?” 

“Well, I’m a woman, and I’m red-blooded with silver abilities.” I shot him a bored look, and he laughed.

“Mare, neither of those are even qualifications, the witch can be silver and can be a man.” I shuffled my feet a bit.  
“...Concluding that May had enchanted her beloved prince they prepared to burn her alive.” Julian went back to reading, the ending was near.

“Brutal,” I commented, he snorted. 

“May screamed at the crowd as the fire licked the bottom of her legs, she let heavy tears fall whipping her head to scream at each of the town members, people she had once trusted. Her eyes land last on her beloved prince, standing beside the nun who spoke words of God and of lies. She pleaded for him to help her, but the prince just hung his head.” I felt my heart twinge for her, the one she loved the most betrayed her, “Giving up on praying and pleading for help she shouted curses, screaming that they would all pay for this. Her prince would pay worst of all, fire would run through his veins, the fire that he burned her with. When the fire fully engulfed her, and she spoke no more, all the townspeople blood ran cold and silver.”

“Woah,” I said in deep shock, “Just woah,” Julian nodded.

“Every four generations a Calore prince will have their own witch.” He said.

“Amazing story but this doesn’t really tell me the qualifications,” Julian laughs, He carefully set the book back on the mahogany bookshelf. 

“That’s because that’s the shortest tale, I doubted you wanted me to spend all our time talking about the gruesome death of each witch so far,” Julian brushed his hands together, “There are thought to be many qualifications, whether or not they are correct is debatable.” 

“There are 8 qualifications I believe are most true.” He held a sheet of paper in his hands, “They have a sad life, they are naturally good at all art forms, eyes will flash pink when upset, after sexual intimacy with the prince the ghost of May follows them, they never consider they could be the witch until hard proof is shown, they’re unhappy, they are obsessed with the prince, and they possess all silver powers.”

“Oh, I can’t be the witch then, I only possess the ability of electricity,” I sighed, guess I still don’t know what’s so different about me. 

“That we know of, they usually don’t know they have these powers until they explode and accidentally use them.” Julian sighed fiddling with a pen, “Wouldn’t let this whole witch and prince thing bother you, it’s either fake or broken.” 

“Why do you say that?” I wonder how it broke, maybe May got her happy ending?

“The birth of Prince Maven,” Julian said Maven’s name like it was a rotten apple, “There can only be one prince of the Calore household.”

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long, not that I honestly think anybody reads this.
> 
> I did no editing to this chapter nor will I to any of the others for the simple reason that I am rewriting the entire thing to fit the style of the next book which I am already working on better. But, I assumed you'd like to read the first book as is before I make everything super long and in 1st person.
> 
> Thanks for reading my really weird fanfiction,   
> An-Doll :)

Maven sat in front of his mirror running his fingers through his black curls. He gently yanked them apart, they must have knotted together in the events of last night. 

He could still feel Cal's hands, his lips, the warmth of his bare skin against Maven's cold body. 

“Why pull them apart? Why not leave the knot to show everyone he loves you.” Pink eyes blink slowly at him, a ferocious grin. Maven made no effort to even acknowledge that the girl was a stranger who had infiltrated his room. 

“What would a couple of knots do?” He huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face, “My hair is curly, it's always knotting.” 

She sighed loudly, “I guess so.”

____

“God he's so hot,” Maven sighed pretending he didn't just hear her say that. 

'He’s mine!’ Maven wanted to scream at the girls of the high houses, the 2 matching paces watching Cal closely, Maven stayed just behind them. 

“You're going to let her get away with fawning over your man?” One black eyebrow cocked up at Maven, he shakes his head ever so slightly. She smiles at him, yes, Maven wouldn't let the girls get away with this, but the card he would be playing isn't the one he wants to. 

“I wouldn't let Evangeline hear you talking about Cal like that,” He comments, putting on a worried facade when the girls turn to look at him. 

“You pulled the Fiance card?! He doesn't even like her!” Maven flicked his eyes to Evangeline who was staring back at them angry. Pink eyes narrow with her words, she isn't wrong, Cal has shown he really doesn't like Evangeline that doesn't stop her from wanting to kill anyone who so much as looks at Cal. 

“On my colours, she's going to gut us.” Maven brushed his hand against the girl’s shoulder, sucks to be her. 

He ran ahead. 

“I didn't catch your name,” Maven whispered to the girl fiddling with her hair.

“Didn't throw it,” She flicks her hair over her shoulder and look at him. He raised his eyebrows, “It's May,” 

“Noted,” He flushes water on his over exerted face. 

Mare stood outside, rain pelting down on her face and outfit. She was drenched, and fussing with the guards trying to coax her inside, she was obviously upset and overwhelmed. 

“Let go of me!” She commands pulling away from the guard.

“You heard my bride,” Maven stepped out onto the balcony, May scoffed, “Let her go.”

“We have to keep Lady Titanos to her schedule,” The guard loosened up his grip but didn't let go, “It's orders, sir.” 

“Then you have new orders,” Maven growled, he didn't like it when people talked back, “I will accompany Mareena back to her lessons.”

“Very well, sir,” The Guards stomp away and Mare shakes.

“I can't believe you helped her.” May was upset but Maven continued ignoring her.

Maven and Mare chat a while, standing in the rain.

“You're homesick,” Maven whispered, his fingers curling around the glass railing, “I can help with that.” 

Mare's eyes brightened, May growled. It seems May severely hates Mare.


	6. Chapter 6

Maven sighs, he felt warm and fuzzy. His blue eyes droop lazily black lashes fluttering against his cheeks. It felt nice, he felt safe. 

Cal slid his hand through Maven's hair. He was perched on the edge of the bed dressed in only boxers. He was flushed white from the exercise. 

“How was your trip?” Maven's voice cutting the peaceful silence. He sounded happy and content. 

“It was, interesting.” Cal's eyes greedily devoured the view of Maven, stretched out on the bed, “Her family sure was something.”

Maven let out a small laugh, “I'll bet,” He shifted his legs, the sweet pale skin sticking out against the grey silk sheets. The sheets had been pulled and tugged out of the way during the nights earlier events. They curled around Maven's sweet hips hiding his privates. 

Cal wasn't sure if Maven felt shy after sex or just liked teasing. It could very well be both. “One of her brothers died before he could make it home.”

Maven hummed, a tone that Cal couldn't distinguish, sad? Maybe? “She was really broken up about it, accidentally blew up the lights,” Maven shot up off the bed, reaching towards Cal's face, moving it with his hands. He checked for wounds. 

“Did she hurt you? Are you okay?” Cal laughed at Maven's concern.

“I'm fine, Mavey.” Cal spoke softly, calming the mounting panic in Maven. He surged forward catching Cal's slightly chapped lips.

“How did you explain it to her family?” As Cal told the story Maven sat on his lap pressing quick happy kisses to his neck. 

May sighs through the story. When Cal finished Maven went back to pressing his lips against Cal's. 

“You seem to love him so much,” May pushed a lock of blue-black hair behind her ear. She watched them with pink eyes glossy. Any other person would be burning alive for seeing Cal and Maven is such a state, but Cal didn't notice her and Maven for some reason felt no jealousy. May felt like a part of him. 

Maven hummed in agreement. He did love Cal, with every cell in his body. Cal took the hum as encouragement, squeezing Maven's soft ass with his large calloused hands, Maven gasped. 

“Teenagers,” May sighed and disappeared leaving Maven and Cal to do as they please. 

So Maven did exactly as he pleased, grinding himself down onto Cal's cock. Cal gasped bucking his hips back up to meet him in response. The feeling of the bare skin of Maven's cock rubbing against Cal's boxers was overwhelming. Maven moaned. 

“Cal, oh colors, Cal,” Maven moaned, “Fuck me.” Maven whined rubbing himself over him again and again. He whimpered letting his head fall forward onto Cal's shoulder. The feeling of Maven's warm breath was driving Cal mad. 

“Already up for round two?” Cal teased, “we just ended round one.”


	7. Chapter 7

Maven was later than usual, in fact it was past midnight before he showed. 

“Hey,” Cal sat up from his bed, “I didn't think you were going to show up so I was just going to bed.” 

Maven didn't speak, he just walked closer. He looked smaller than he usually did, his head was down. He looked… sad. 

“Hey, Mavey, you alright?” Cal moved off the bed. The only time Cal has ever seen Maven this upset was when he came back from the front. 

It was weird, most kids were glad to be home, Maven was tearing up and getting aggravated for little to no reason. It was when Maven really started to pull away from Cal. 

“No,” Maven sighed, “I'm not alright.” Maven wrapped his arms around Cal's chest, burying himself into the warmth of Cal's body. 

“What's wrong,” Cal held Maven close, pushing warmth between them, Maven was shaking and his Cal's body was slightly wet from where he felt Maven's lashes.

“I miss him,” Cal didn't know who he was, but Maven was upset about him so who was Cal to interject? 

“You met him once his name was Thomas,” The server boy from Jack’s bar. He “He went to the front, he was there when I was and we talked.” Cal's heart broke, Maven has a thing for Thomas, and judging from his reaction to their long separation, Maven loved Thomas.

“I can help you,” Maven pulled away, tear glossed his eyes though they never left his lids, “I'll take you back to Jack's we'll talk to him, or if he's still at the front I'll get him a full pass,” Cal cupped Maven's face, this could be it, Maven could leave him for this boy.

“Cal even if that was possible you don't want to do that,” Maven pressed his face into Cal's calloused hands. 

“It will hurt, to lose you to him,” Cal wanted to kiss Maven, “But I just want you to be happy, and it is possible, Mavey, I can do anything if it means you get to have a happy life.” Maven yanked away, harsh and upset, a single tear slipped down his face.

“It is impossible, Cal! It's impossible to have him back because he's dead!” Maven fisted the clothes over his heart, “He's dead, Cal, and I killed him.”

Cal didn't know what to say, Maven was hurting, hurting bad over a boy he lost. ‘People die all the time at the front just because you couldn’t save him doesn’t mean you killed him.’ Cal wanted to say, but he didn’t.

“He kissed me and I kissed back,” Maven's voice hitched briefly, “Then I thought what mother would do to him and I panicked Cal, I panicked and blew up and killed him.” 

Cal held his brother close, tucking Maven's head under his chin. “Stay here tonight?” Cal's voice was soft, comforting, “You shouldn't be alone.” Maven nodded. 

They moved to the bed a bit after, cuddling together as Cal whispered soft words of comfort. 

“What brought this up, Mavey,” Maven sighed into Cal's shoulder.

“I was talking to some people about him.” Cal felt a small twinge of jealousy.

“Did they pressure you to?” Cal squeezed Maven tight, if they did Cal might hunt them down one by one and give them worse than those red terrorists would get. 

“No, I needed them to trust me and I told them about him.” Maven tangled their legs together, worry in his eyes. 

“Who were they?”

“Just some people,” Maven broke eye contact, a sign that Cal should be worried. 

“Were you alone with them? Were they dangerous, Can you give me names?” Cal blurted out all at once, concerned for his brother's safety. 

“No, Mare was there. Of course they were dangerous, everyone in this palace is dangerous, and the only name I'm giving you is Mare.” 

Cal left it at that, and as Maven slowly fell asleep Cal thought. He thought of Thomas, he thought of Mare, he thought of Maven, and he tried to connect them all. 

All he could come up with was the Scarlet Guard but Maven would never join terrorists. There had to be more to who Maven had been with that night. 

Because Maven, wouldn't ever do anything to hurt his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter of this entire book.

Maven hadn’t meant to intrude, he was just looking for Mare, to tell her about the scarlet guard contacting. To tell her to be prepared, yet here he was staring longingly from the darkest corner of the room. Cal walked Mare through the steps, his hands wrapped around her waist. They looked like a couple, a happy, in love, couple. It's so romantic, dancing in the dark, late at night. 

This was something Maven could never have again. The ability to dance with someone he loved without the fear of being caught. No, that all ended when Thomas died. 

Or maybe that ended when Cal grew up too much to have a reason to dance with him. 

Maven wondered a bit about Thomas, he didn't love him anymore, had Elara taken those feelings? Were they ever there?

What about Mare? Maven is supposed to love her, but he doesn't, hell he wants to choke her out for touching Cal. Yeah, it was a bit violent but the way she is touched by him, the way she looked at by him, the way she's held by him, it hurt… it hurt bad. He can’t have this with Cal because Cal was his brother, and that was the worst form of love possible. It was the easiest to sense, that sort of forbidden love.

Maven’s love for Cal was a deep wound that made him woozy but he had to put pressure on the wound for there was a shark in the water. The shark would tear him to pieces if she smelt blood in the water. A shark Maven called mother. One with icy blue eyes, and sharp features. 

“You could always kill her.” May comments, as though it were that easy, “Burn her alive.” She finishes, a devious smirk on her face. Maven checked Mare and Cal, they didn't hear her, Maven wasn't shocked, nobody seemed to notice her. Maven let out a quiet sigh. 

“Killing Mother isn't really an option.” The music that played drowned only the quietest of whispers so it wasn't a shock Mare looked around briefly, but Maven was in the shadows. Where he belongs.

“I meant Mare.” Maven's entire body froze, and when the initial shock wore off he felt tears prick at his eyes. 

A sick part of him considered it, a sicker part fantasized about it. The scent of her burning flesh. He wanted to vomit, yes, he could smell the sulfuric scent of burning hair. Just like how it smelled as Thomas died. 

“Out of the question.” He said even he wasn't convinced. 

Mare and Cal had stopped dancing, they moved forward together and…

Oh colors, they kissed. Maven's insides burned, he regrets not burning her alive the moment they met. He slips out to the hall. 

Guards watch him walk through the halls, a ghost in his own home. Maven was a toy, a toy to be fucked and set aside for a less embarrassing and much more practical one. A body to use but not to love. No, Cal didn't love him, not as Maven loved him. 

He still ended up in Cal's room, he lets the door close behind him. He falls onto the floor, he chokes on his breath. A sob in some capacity. A hiccup in another. 

“He loves her,” Maven's words come out in a half cry half whisper. May sits beside him, rubbing his back to calm him, “The taste of his lips is no longer mine.”

He moves over to the bed, maybe he wasn't good enough for Cal? Maybe he wasn't doing enough for Cal? Was he not giving enough of himself over?

What more was there to give? He gave him his body, he gave him his heart. He threw himself backward onto the bed, determined to take on Cal's scent. 

They have similar scents though Cal's was warmer, softer, homely. He migrated from the edge to the middle pulling a pillow with him. He stuffs his face in it. The smell of perfection filled his senses. 

After thoroughly suffocating himself for a minute or two he sits up a bit. 

A box wrapped in black wrapping paper, someone had doodled little crown all over it in red sharpie.

Maven grabs it, interested in the contents. The paper gives a little at 3 out of four sides, a book then. When he tries pressing against the supposed spine he couldn't feel any letters pressed into the cover. He hums slightly, about to replace it when the door opens. 

A rather sad looking Cal shuts the door behind him. He was staring at his feet and biting his lip. 

“What's wrong?” Maven whispered, ‘sad you couldn't screw Mare as you screwed me?’ he added in his head, it wasn't fair but it was how Maven felt. 

“Nothing,” Cal said, startled by Maven's presence, “I see you found my present for you.”

Maven looked back down at the gift with new eyes, it was for him. Cal had scribbled the perfectly lopsided crowns, for him. He had personally wrapped the perfectly uneven wrapping paper.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Cal smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. “Unwrap it,” He whispers putting his hands in his lap, he looked like an excited child waiting for a cookie. Maven slowly pulled the paper apart, he was careful not to rip it, he wanted to keep it, save it in his box of Cal. 

The box of Cal is a box of things Maven had collected from Cal over the years, a shirt, a chewed up pencil, and a scrap of metal from the time he tried his cycle for the first time and slammed it into a wall to avoid hitting Maven, who had gone out to ask Cal if he’d help him sneak food from the kitchen.

Yeah, maybe Maven always had an obsession with Cal… 

Black leather presses against Maven’s fingers when he digs into the hole he created from the paper. When he set the paper down on the bed Cal sets it on fire.

Maven put it out with his ability and slapped Cal’s wrist. Cal held his hands up in surrender, “Sorry,” He whispers to Maven. Maven shivers as his lips touch his ear. He could feel Cal smirking a bit.

Cal bites his ear, Maven jolts, dropping the present, “Cal!” He scolds and leaned over to grab the book. Cal kicks it under the bed. “Why did you do that?” Cal leans over and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“I want to see you on your knees,” He purrs.

Maven smacks his knee, “Pick it up,” He commands, with the full force of royalty, Cal couldn’t help but obey. 

Maven takes the notebook from Cal's hands. He scans the notebook thoroughly, red letters were engraved in the cover.  
M.C  
Maven traced the letters briefly, letting his skin drag across the cool metal. He cracks it open, looking to see what it was. 

Blank pages, every single one.

The inside of the back cover had more metal engraving. Maven recognized Cal's handwriting as he read.

Mavey, 

I remember as a child you drew on everything, you loved to senselessly scribble doodles on Father's important documents. I loved to watch you draw so, I bought you this sketchbook. Maybe you can use it to recreate the things that make you happiest.

~With love, Cal

 

Maven tasted the words in his mouth. “With Love,” Cal didn't love Maven, he loved Mare. But still, Maven's chest was filled with warmth. 

“Thank you,” Maven whispered, his words almost stuck in his throat. “Thank you so much, Cal.” 

“The guy I was talking to told me about the material and we decided it's easiest to start with colored pencils,” Cal walked to the closet, pulling down a large selection of colored pencils, “I got all the colors.”

Maven laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Maven sits at the bar, a line here.

A line

A line

A dot

A smudge

An artwork, worthy of the book that Cal had given him.

“Hey there,” Maven turns to see who was addressing him, “You're even cuter up close,” The man slurs flirtatiously, a red blush. A red blood. 

“I'm not interested,” Maven informed him coldly before going back to his drawing.

The man wasn't having it, he pulls Maven up by a push on the small of his back. Maven sent a panicked look to Cal, who wasn't paying attention due to a rather average looking guy telling him through a drunken haze how much life sucked. 

Breaking news: Life sucks for reds.

Who would've guessed?

Maven’s only here today to make sure Cal doesn’t bring home another red who will then have to join the family because of their very public display of an ability. 

Maven is dragged onto the dance floor with a hand on his arm.

The most obvious reaction would be to set the man on fire but if someone noticed the very silver display mass chaos would set in and Cal would forbid Maven from tagging along. 

So he “danced.”

He bounces on his toes, being careful to leave space between him and the red man who looks like he wanted to devour Maven whole. The red man steps forward, Maven steps back. It was like a game of catch. The red man only believed Maven is playing hard to get. 

Maven wished he had stayed home today or at the very least followed Cal around instead of sitting by himself.

The red man catches him by the back of the neck.

Maven should burn him, but he didn’t want to upset Cal.

Red Man puts one hand on Maven’s hip. There was no escape. The red man inches forward, attempting to catch Maven by the lips.

Maven is yanked backwards into something warm, an arm tucked around his waist. Somehow Maven knew it was Cal before he looked up into those beautiful eyes.

“Hey there,” Cal hesitates, “Baby...”

Maven smiles up at him, he feels his heart pause for a second when Cal smiles back.

“I’ll be taking this,” He alerts the man, pulling Maven away. The man attempted to argue but they were already squeezing through the crowd. 

Cal pulls him into the bathroom.

“You weren’t into him… right?” Cal shifts nervously. 

“No,” Maven whispers, “Never anyone but you.”

Cal flashes a bright and devious smile. “Good,”

Cal presses a kiss onto Maven's lips, it was supposed to be small and innocent. 

Maven dragged him back for another kiss. “Don't you dare stop.” He mutters against Cal's lips. 

The longer they kiss the more handsy Maven gets. Maven pulls Cal with him into a stall, his pale, thin fingers curl into the hem of Cal's jeans. 

“I love to see you like this,” Maven whispered in Cal's ear as he unbuttoned the jeans, “Looking poor and weak.” 

“Like your beneath me.” Maven growls, “Where you belong.”

Cal pulls Maven by his hips, feeling Maven's erection press into his thigh, “Yet somehow you're the one that always ends up beneath me.”

“You're serving me, I don't feel like doing the work,” Maven shrugs, and lowers himself down to his knees, “Though I would enjoy seeing you undone.”

Maven nuzzles his head against the erection in Cal's pants. Cal dropped his head back on the wall.

“Cally,” Maven whispers, “This is the bar you met Mare in, right?” Cal nods slowly. Maven hums in thought, “Well I guess now it's the bar your baby brother gave you your first blowjob in.” Maven looks up at him innocently, Cal can't seem to form words. 

Maven pulls down Cal's pants and takes the hot member swiftly into his mouth. He kept his jaw relaxed, his lips curl over his teeth.

It felt like heaven for Cal. He had Maven on his knees for him. 

It was awkward and hard to do for Maven. He couldn't go too deep otherwise he'd choke and he couldn't keep eye contact because it was embarrassing.

He tried again, pulling himself off Cal's cock and replacing his mouth with his hands. His eyes wander up to look into Cal's. Cal was a mess, flushing a bright shade of silver.

“Oh colours!” Cal exclaimed letting his head smash against the stall, “Mavey!” His voice breaks as he pants for a few more seconds, “Don't, don't look at me like that.”

Maven could barely contain his smile. He bit his lip in concentration. 

He licked the head of the cock shyly, just once, his eyes never left Cal's face.

Cal came apart completely, all composure lost in his brother's eyes. 

He thrusts wildly into Maven's mouth. Maven fought for a couple seconds, attempting to regain control. 

Until he looked up at Cal.

This is exactly what Maven wanted, to strip Cal of all dignity and make him face what he really wanted, no holding back, no careful consideration.

Maven sits there, his jaw relaxed and his eyes shut just feeling thrusting. Cal shouts something Maven doesn't hear and he pulls out of his mouth. 

Something wet lands on his face. 

“Fuck, Maven.” Cal whispers in a tired haze. Maven didn't open his eyes in fear of the cum getting into then. 

“Cal,” Maven whispers his voice raspy, “Help, it's going to get in my eyes.”

Cal quickly helped clean the sticky cum off of him. 

Maven's eyes flutter open, looking at his older brother kindly. He shifts slightly to hide his arousal, all it did was bring Cal to notice of it. 

“I can help,” Cal offers, pulling Maven off the floor and wrapping him up in his arms, his lips graze his neck. 

“In this dirty bathroom? With the reds walking in and out, I think the fuck not.” Maven pushes away. 

“What? No one came in.” Cal attempted to reassure him, Maven wasn't having it. 

“Three men and one woman who was trying very hard to pretend she wasn't there so she could continue listening in on us.” 

Cal's face went up in flames, “Really?” Maven nods, “Thank you so much for locking the door.”

Maven rolls his eyes, “Just take me home already.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I love you,” Maven rushed forward the second the door clicked shut, “I love you so much, you know that right. I will never stop loving you,” He pressed panicked kisses to Cal’s face. 

“Yeah, Maven, of course I know,” Cal tried to continue talking but Maven grabbed his face clashing their teeth together. 

“Then let's go,” Maven pulled away, yanking out clothes from Cal's closet only the clothes Cal wears when he went to the red bars. “We have to leave, got to go,” 

“Mavey, what's going on? Is everything okay?” Maven shook his head no.

“No, Cal, you can't stay here. You have to go, we have to go.” Cal walked over wrapping his arms around Maven.

“Things will get better when I'm king, for reds, for silvers, for us.” Maven squirmed around in his arms enough to where he was facing Cal, tears glazed his eyes. 

“You're not going to be king, Cal! You're going to be dead!” Maven shook Cal as if that would help him understand. 

“Is this about the Scarlet Guard? They don't scare me!” Cal gripped Maven's face, stilling the younger boy. 

“No not the Scarlet Guard,” Maven looked down and stepped away from Cal, he looked ashamed. 

“Maven I'm not going anywhere,” Cal picked up Maven, laying him out on the bed, he pressed sweet kisses into his face. Maven kisses back. Loving, scared, pained. 

Cal wanted to ease his pain. Maven wanted it to hurt worse. He wanted to bleed and cry and fall apart just for Cal, only for Cal. 

Cal dropped to his hands and knees to encapsulate Maven in love. Maven felt warmth and kindness. He didn't deserve this. Cal shushed Maven with his lips. 

May lost it, she screamed and insults Maven. “Is it Elara that comforts you when you're upset?” She screams.

Maven knew the answer, no. Cal was the only one and he'll be gone after this, blamed for a murder he didn't commit. He didn't deserve that, yes, Cal deserved a lot. A good slap in the face for cheating on Maven would do it though, this was extreme, this was inhuman. 

Cal could sense Maven thinking too much and he lays him down on the plush bed. Maven whimpered a bit tracing Cal's face with his fingers, memorizing every scar, every feature, all of him. 

Cal peppers him in kisses but no amount of love could block out the future. Maven grabbed his face kissing it hard. 'I have to make him believe me,’ he thought to himself. He begged him with his lips. . He traces his tongue along Cal’s lower lip, begging for entry.

“After everything he did for you!” Maven shook at May’s words. Yes, Maven was a monster, one that takes and breaks things precious, one that was too weak to fight back. 

“It’s okay, Mavey.” Mavey, Cal never would let that one go, it’s okay though, let him call Maven whatever he wishes, he’ll be dead soon enough.

“He loves you!” 

“I’ve got you, Mavey, I’ve always got you.”

“Don’t you love him too?” May begs, Maven does love Cal, Maven loves him more there are blades of grass on this planet.

“I’ll always be here.” Cal whispered against his lips, “I love you.”

“Stop!” Maven screamed “Oh colors please, please, stop!” Maven couldn’t breathe, he lost his breath, he was hyperventilating.

Cal shot off him, his hands in the air, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Maven wanted to reach out and touch him, pull his hands out of the air and to Maven’s body

“No, I mean!” He begs, Maven grabs his hands, “Don't tell me you love me, touch me, take me, hurt me, but don't tell me.” 

“Oh, Maven,” Cal whispers, he holds Maven softly, that wasn't what Maven wanted and grabbed the hem of Cal's shirt working it off of him. 

“Fuck me, Cal.” He whispered, Cal nods and strips them both. 

Maven grabs him back, pushing him back onto the bed. Cal gasps a bit at the force and Maven crawls onto his lap. “My colours, Maven, are you going to…”

“Ride you?” Maven finished for him, “Yes, I will.” He smirked. Cal gulped as Maven worked himself open quickly, using a minimum amount of lubricant. 

“Maven?” Cal dips his fingers into the lube, “You should use more, can I do it?”

Maven bites his lip but nods anyways. Cal flips them over, he places a pillow under Maven's sharp white hips to raise them up a bit. He slips his fingers into his ass spreading the hole with difficulty despite much practice. 

Now while Cal had improved much since his first time he had only done this to a submissive and well behaved Maven.

Maven wasn't being well behaved at all. He thrashed and pushed himself back trying to speed up Cal. He squeaked and begged. It began to scare Cal bit, why was he acting like this?

“Cal!” He shouts, “I'm good, cut it out!”

Maven shoved him off and crawled on top of him, panting with need. 

“Cal,” he whimpered, lowering his body onto Cal's dick. 

He kisses his lips hungrily and adjusts to the feeling of Cal's dick inside of his tight hole. 

After a few long and agonizing seconds Maven bounces a couple times, overwhelmed by the feeling of the huge dick inside of him.

“Cal,” Maven drags out his name, barely containing the moan.

The move together, panting, screaming, moaning. 

Cal came first, griping Maven's hips hard enough he could feel the bones beneath them. 

For the first few seconds Maven didn't know how to feel, Cal had never come inside him before. Cal's dick sat buried in Maven's ass as Maven himself contemplated scrubbing himself until he bled.

Then he realized.

“Colors,” Maven chuckles, “You filled me up.”

He rocks back, loving the feeling, loving that Cal's come was marking him from the inside. 

“I feel so…” Maven didn't know how to describe it, “Yours.” He settles on that, and settles himself beside his brother. 

Tomorrow, Cal will be killed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this book!
> 
> *clapping*

“Hello, Brother,” Maven's voice echoed in the jail cell. May had been silent since Maven's last night with Cal. She spent all her time glaring or sobbing about another happy ending lost. Maven felt like that too, Cal growls at him from behind the bars. He was weakened by the silent stone, weak but never weaker than Maven. 

“Cal,” Maven whispered, Maven had betrayed Cal, stood by as Elara forced him to kill his own father, yet he had the audacity to sit on his knees before Cal and whisper his name with love. 

Cal should have reached out a hand and squeezed until Maven was dead but he couldn't. Everytime he even thought of hurting Maven he remembered Maven's frantic panic, begging Cal to run away with him. 

“I'm sorry,” Maven whispered, his hand reached out to touch Cal's face but he retracts it in the end, “I tried to keep you safe, and I still can.” He hesitated, “I could keep you here, hide you from prying eyes, it wouldn't be a life of luxury but you'd be alive.”

“You'd be mine.” Hangs in the air, it wasn't said but it was the meaning of those words.

“I could never be with you, Maven.” tears simmer in Cal's eyes, he couldn't cry, not with the blood of his father still staining his clothes, “I can't after what you did.” 

“I tried to save you, both of you.” He finally risks it, touching his face. He was entrancing with the blue eyes so filled with love, Cal couldn't hold too strong, he couldn't pull away from his touch. 

“Both of us who?” Cal demanded, “Dad and I or Mare and I.” Maven was quiet for a minute. 

“I mean, Mare would have been saved.” He whispers, almost disgusted by the idea, “Probably.”

“I think you should leave.” Cal whispered pressing a kiss into Maven's palm. He could never resist him, no matter how hard he tried. There was something unnatural about their relationship, Cal felt bewitched by Maven. 

Maven kisses him one last time, a soft press of lips, a tear rolls between their faces but the origins were unknown. “I love you.” Maven whispered, “I'm sorry, please, find a way out. I can't watch you die.” 

“I love you too,” Cal choked out, he couldn't cry, he couldn't. He had to be brave and face his death with pride. He died protecting his father's legacy. 

“I'll be back to talk to Mare when she's awake,” He said one last time before letting the door of the dungeon close behind him. 

Cal lays his back against the bars connecting his cell with Mare's. “I'm going to protect you, Mare.” He promises and waits for her to awaken.


End file.
